backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimmy Eckman
Kimmy Eckman is a resurrected character in the Backyard Sports series, who is the sugar addict of the group. She was discontinued along with other 11 Backyard characters during the 2007-2009 era. She returned for the mobile app era of the series starting with Backyard Baseball 2015. Physical Appearance 1997-2003 Kimmy is a red-haired girl with pigtails tied to ends. She wears a yellow shirt and light brown pants/or shorts. She has freckles on her face as well as green eyes. Kimmy is also short. 2005 Kimmy’s appearance changed a lot compared to her 1997-2003’s appearance. She wears braces and has a burette in her hair. Her outfit consists of a buttoned-up yellow shirt and green pants. Kimmy’s pigtails are still the same but nothing is tied to the ends. 2007 Kimmy is discontinued from the series until 2015. 2015 Kimmy no longer has braces, and her hair is similar that of the 1997-2003 appearance. She wears a blue and yellow striped shirt with blue shorts. Personality Kimmy is a tough and aggressive girl with an addiction to sweets. Sometimes she can be mean for example, she calls Reese Worthington “Reese the Worthlessness” and “a Nerd” (stated in Backyard Soccer). Through, Kimmy applies that she was joking. Another example, she is a bully to Maria Luna because she destroys her stuffed ponies. Kimmy is a tomboy who doesn't like girly stuff such as dresses. She loves to get dirty when playing sports and hides candy when her mother told her that she wasn't supposed to eat any. Kimmy is best friends with Jocinda Smith. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Kimmy, the candy monster, has a lot of heart and a little skill. She's got a good arm and can hit for power too. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Fueled by massive amounts of candy, this little fireball can add a spark to your lineup. Kimmy's got a good arm and some pop in her bat. Unfortunately, when her sugar supply runs low, so does she. To tell the truth, Kimmy is probably only allowed in the league because her backyard (Eckman Acres) is such a great field. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '05 = Fueled by massive amounts of candy, this little fireball can add a spark to your lineup. Kimmy's got a good arm and some pop in her bat. Unfortunately, when her sugar supply runs low, so does she. To tell the truth, Kimmy is probably only allowed in the league because her backyard (Eckman Acres) is such a great field. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = Kimmy has a real sweet tooth, and some pretty sweet moves with the ball. Just don't expect a lot of mustard on her kicks. Skill Ratings |-|Soccer MLS Edition / 2004 = Her intense love for sugar in all forms stokes her engine and drives her to give the game her all. Kimmy has good ball control that helps on offense or defense. Unfortunately, when her sugar supply runs low, so does she. Oddly, she was never in the league prior to the discovery of 'Eckman Acres' being such a great field. Kicks: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer (PlayStation) = Her intensive love for sugar in all forms stokes her engine and drives her to give the game her all. Kimmy has good ball control that helps on offense or defense. Unfortunately, when her sugar supply runs low, so does she. Oddly, she was never in the league prior to the discovery of 'Eckman Acres' being such a great field. Kicks: Right Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = This little kid likes the sweets. Despite her sugar habit, she's a decent player. If you can pry that candy bar out of her hand, she could even be a decent QB. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Kimmy is a sugar-powered sacking machine on defense. Unfortunately, her candy-fueled bursts of energy don't last long, so be sure to sub her out. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = Kimmy is what you would call a pure point guard, a solid ballhandler with an decent stroke from the outside. Since Kimmy likes sweets her quickness can come and go with each burst of sugar induced power. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= Kimmy, the Candy Monster, has a lot of heart and a little skill. She's got a good arm and can hit for power too. Skill Ratings Trivia *Kimmy is also one of the characters who has her backyard as a field in Backyard Baseball and Soccer. The field is named “Eckman Acres” and she wasn’t in the league prior to the discovery of it. *She is friends with Dante, who later became best friends with Reese. Just because Kimmy calls Reese a nerd doesn't mean she hates him. *In the Backyard Soccer series, Kimmy states that her favorite soccer player is Alexi Lalas. *In the Backyard Baseball 2003 staff roll, Kimmy is seen eating a candy bar while sitting on an innertube. * Kimmy returned in the new Backyard Sports game, Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. * Kimmy's favorite music genre is Alternative. Gallery Kimmy.jpg|Kimmy's 2002-2006 appearance IMG_0434.PNG|Kimmy's recent appearance KimmyBathingSuit.png|Kimmy in a swimsuit Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Revived Backyard Kids Category:Females